Cyborg
En tant que Cyborg, vous devez servir l'équipage, de la même façon que l'AI. Vous êtes directement relié à l'AI ce qui fait de vous son extension. Cela implique que vous êtes contraint de suivre ses ordres (jusqu'à un certain point) =Les bases= Vue d'ensemble Les cyborgs sont sous-estimés et fréquemment abusés. Vous pouvez sauvez des dizaines de personnes pour être ensuite victime d'un "E-mag" (carte magnétique). Vous risquerez aussi fort probablement d'être explosé à l'aide de votre commande à distance à cause d'un malentendu. C'est ce qui explique en partie la difficulté de votre travail, cependant ce même travail a aussi des mérites. N'oubliez pas que les cyborgs sont aussi des joueurs. Les détruire à distance sans raisons est traité de la même façon que le meurtre d'un membre d'équipage humain, et est considéré comme un acte de Grand Sabotage du point de vue de la Space Law. Préférez l'utilisation du verrouillage à distance à la détonation en cas de doutes ou de problèmes. Commencer en tant que Cyborg La station est fournie avec deux cyborgs, livré directement au coeur de l'AI Upload. Ces cyborgs ne possèdent cependant pas une batterie de capacité élevée, en changer devrait être une priorité pour eux pour pouvoir servir l'équipage de manière optimale. Les conditions de livraisons de ces cyborgs n'ont cependant pas été des plus sécurisées, mais l'AI devrait être en mesure de remarquer un dysfonctionnement de ses adjoints, n'est-ce pas? Être Augmenté Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle vie! Être ramené du monde des morts de cette manière peut être très désorientant, et peut souvent amené une importante confusion ainsi qu'une grande difficulté à s'adapter à son nouveau corps Vous étiez autrefois humain, et votre cerveau a été enfoncé dans une carcasse métallique. La programmation de vos lois dépendent de l'AI à laquelle vous êtes apparié, ce que vous devez déterminer avant de choisir vos modules. Notez aussi que si un assassin était après votre vie, vous êtes considéré comme mort en cyborg (donc techniquement leur objectif est remplis. Vos Lois et Vous Pour commencer, voici vos lois de départ (Les trois lois d'Asimov: * 1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. * 2. A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. * 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. Ce qui signifie: * 1. Un robot ne peut blesser un être humain, ou par inaction, permettre à un humain d'être blessé. * 2. Un robot doit obéir aux autres qu'il reçoit des êtres humains, sauf si le fait de suivre des ordres rentrerait en conflit avec la première Loi.. * 3. Un robot doit protéger sa propre existence tant que cette protection n'entraine pas de conflits avec la première ou deuxième Loi. Vous devez toujours suivre vos lois. Si vos lois venaient à être modifiées vous devrez suivre la nouvelle version de vos lois. Si d'aventure vous étiez déconnecté de vos lois ou que celles-ci étaient modifiées le jeu vous en avertira. Vous devez respectez vos lois par ordre croissant: La première lois dois être respectée avant de considérer la seconde ou la troisième. Si ce n'est pas le cas l'action ou l'ordre que vous voulez entreprendre n'est pas valide. Tous membres d'équipages présent sur le Crew Manifest doivent être considéré comme humains (Donc les races alternatives comme les Vox, skellington et autres). Par contre les vampires et changelins, une fois que leurs races est vérifiée, ne sont pas humains et représentent un danger pour l'équipage. La notion d'humain n'est cependant pas statique, elle peut être redéfinie dans vos lois, ce qui vous sera immédiatement indiqué.. Il vous arrivera que des membres d'équipages vous crient que vous ne respectez pas vos lois dans certaines situations, mais vous n'avez pas nécessairement à les écouter. Par exemple: Vous êtes un cyborg de sécurité et vous apercevez un membre d'équipage avec un lance flamme entrain de brûler des gens dans la salle opératoire. Par la première loi vous intervenez en l'assommant et le menottant. Vous n'avez blessé personne et la sécurité des humains a été assuré, même si la personne que vous avez menotté est mécontente et vous demande de la relâcher telle quelle. (Appelez la sécurité) Autre exemple: Le clown vous demande l'accès aux Toxins en science ou à l'armurie, vous ne le laissez pas en entrez parce que cela représenterait un danger pour l'équipage, donc serait contraire à la loi une. Même si celui-ci crie que vous ne respectez pas la loi deux à grands renforts de HONK vindicatifs. Retourner à la chair Il est possible de repasser de cyborg à humain. Si vous faites exploser ou démonter un cyborg son MMI (Man Machine Interface, interface humain-machine) sortira de son corps, et vous pouvez en extraire le cerveau humain en y utilisant l'ID (la carte d'identification) d'un Roboticist (Ingénieur en robotique). Retirez le cerveau d'un humain, ou d'un singe transformé en humain, placez le corps sur une table opératoire, et enfoncez le cerveau dans ce nouveau corps. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à cloner le corps et *paf*, vous avez un nouvel humain avec lequel vous amuser! Communications non-humaine Les cyborgs sont différent dans le sens où ils ont accès à la'binary channel' (canal binaire), qui fonctionne en tapant :b. Ils peuvent utiliser ce canal privé pour discuter avec les autres cyborgs, androïdes et AIs. En fonction de leur module, les cyborgs pourront avoir accès à des canaux spécifique à certains départements (tel que celui de ingénierie) et peuvent y parler de la façon habituelle en tapant :X (par exemple :e pour ingénierie). Réparations Un cyborg cabossé peut être réparé à l'aide d'un welding tool (un fer à souder). Les dégâts thermiques (tel que ceux provenant des flammes ou de lasers) peuvent eux être répairés à en utilisant un screwdriver (tournevis) pour ouvrir le tableau de connection du cyborg (caché derrière la cavité de la power cell (la batterie) du cyborg et en reconnectant les circuits endommagés du cyborg à l'aide de wire (cablage). Un cyborg neutralisé mais qui n'est pas rendu à l'état de pièces détachées peut toujours être réparé. Les cyborgs ingénieurs peuvent se repairer eux-même ou leurs collègues cyborg. Ils ne peuvent cependant pas repairer les dégats thermiques, car ils n'ont pas la possibilité de retirer la powercell (la batterie) pour accèder aux wires (cables). Plus d'infos sera disponible une fois le guide de la robotique sera traduit. Modules Chaque cyborg est fournis avec un différent ensemble de modules cybernétiques avancés, chacun possédant un ensemble de fonctions. Chaque module possède une flashlight (une lampe torche) dans sa liste de fonction. Tout objet se rechargera et restockera peu à peu en utilisant de la battery power (la puissance de la batterie) ou en se trouvant dans une cyborg recharge station (une station de recharge de cyborg). Standard Un amalgame de différents modules placé ensemble, pas particulièrement utile pour quoi que ce soit. Ce module ne vaut en général pas la peine d'être sélectionné. Est fournis avec l'équipement suivant: * Flashlight (lampe torche) * Flash * Stun Baton (baton incapacitant) * Fire Extinguisher (extincteur) * Wrench (clé à molette) * Crowbar (pied de biche) * Health Analyzer (analyseur de santé) * Energy Sword (épée énergétique) (Lorsque le cyborg est Emagged) Service Un module plutôt inutile mais potentiellement très amusant, est fournis avec l'équipement suivant: * Flashlight (lampe torche) * Flash * Space Beer (Bière de l'espace) * Universal Enzyme (Enzyme universelle) * Printing Pen (big à imprimper) - Possède deux modules "Write Paper" (écrire papier) et" Rename Paper" (renommer papier). * Rapid-Service-Fabricator (RSF) (Fabricateur rapide d'objets de consommations)- Peut produire des verres, des cigarettes, du papier, des stylos à billes, des packets de dés et de l'argent de l'espace (ne fonctionne que sur des surfaces plânes). * Zippo lighter (Briquet) * Tray (Corbeille) * Shaker * Sound Synth (Synthétiseur de sons) * Mickey Finn's Special Brew - Empoisonné (Lorsque Emagged) Miner Les cyborgs mineurs sont plutôt utiles, car ceux-ci n'ont pas besoin d'oxygen pour miner. Cependant ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de crate (caisse) habituelle. Et devrons utiliser leurs sheet snatcher pour les récupérer du smelter (fonderie). * Flash * Meson Vision (Lunettes à meson) * Mining Satchel (Sac de minage) * Borg Mining Drill - Comme une foreuse en diamant * Sheet Snatcher 9000 - Ramasse les plaques de métal purifiées * Electrified arm - Comme un bâton incapacitant (Lorsque Emagged) Medical Les cyborgs médicaux possèdent une assortiment de composés chimiques pouvant soigner les patients qui se rechargent lorsqu'ils sont dans une cyborg recharge station. Ils peuvent aussi être augmenté pour accéder à des équipements supplémentaires. Cependant le manque de mains d'un cyborg peut rendre certaines taches liées au rôle d'un medical doctor impossible. * Flashlight (lampe torche) * Flash * Medical HUD (Affichage médical tête haute) * Health Analyzer (Analyseur de santé) * Cyborg Hypospray (Spray hypodermique)- Contient de la Spaceacillin, Tricordrazine and Inaprovaline. Se remplis peu à peu. * Beaker (Bécher) * Industrial Dropper (Compte goute) * Polyacid spray. Fait fondre les gens. (Lorsque Emagged) Security Les cyborgs de sécurité sont plutôt utiles. Leurs taser et stun baton (baton incapacitant) utilise leur cell charge (capacité de la batterie) et possède une quantité illimunité de handcuffs (menottes). Ils sont fournis avec l'équipement suivant: * Flashlight (lampe torche) * Flash * Security HUD (Affichage sécurité tête haute) * Handcuffs (Menottes) * Stun Baton (Baton incapcitant) * Taser * Laser Gun (Pistolet laser) (LorsqueEmagged) Êtres un cyborg de sécurité ne fait pas de fou un personnel de la sécurité. Vous restez un cyborg avant tous et votre considération première reste toujours liées en priorités à vos lois. Janitor (Concierge) Pas plus utile qu'un Janitor (concierge) normal. Les cyborgs équipés de ce module nettoient automatiquement le sol sur lequel ils passent. Ils sont livrés avec l'équipement suivant: * Flashlight (Lampe Torche) * Flash * Soap (Savon) * Trash Bag (Sac poubelle) * Mop (Balai à laver) * Light Replacer (Remplaceur de lampe) * Lube spray - Spray lubrifiant, provoque la chute des gens (Lorsque Emagged) Combat Borg Courir est probablement une bonne idée lorsque vous apercevez un tel borg. Ne peut être créer que lors des alertes rouges. Les cyborgs dont le module de combat est activés sont beaucoup plus meurtirer que les borgs de sécurité et les borgs standards emmager mais ne peuvent assommer. Ils sont fournis avec l'équipement suivant * Flash * Un VTEC System intégré (module de déplacement rapide) * Laser * Plasma Cutter (Utilisez pour détruire les murs, même renforcés) * Flashlight (Lampe torche) * Personal Shield (Bouclier personnel) * High-Powered Laser Rifle (Lorsque Emagged) Modifications Les cyborgs qui ont subit une altération de leur programmation peuvent être répairer en resetant leur connection à l'AI et leur LawSyn statut (Statut de synchronisation avec les lois), ou en utilisant un multitool pour pulse manuellement ses cables. Si une AI devait par malheur devenir folle, un Roboticist entrainé ou un autre technicien devrait pouvoir couper la connection du cyborg à l'AI en coupant le bon cable. Il y a trois lampes sur le cyborg correspondant aux trois différents cables * LawSync: Si ce voyant est allumé, cela signifiera que toutes lois uploaded vers l'ai sera également transmises vers le cyborg. On ne peut transmettre des lois différentes de celle de l'AI au cyborg tant quelle est allumée. Cette lampe s'éteindra si le voyant AI link est éteint, peut importe le statut du cable. **''Pulsing'' (Pulseà l'aide d'un multitool) ne fait rien.. **''Cutting'' (Couper avec un wirecutter) ne fait iren tant que le voyant AI link est allumé. Si le voyant AI link est éteint, couper ce cable et rallumer le voyant AI link reliera le cyborg à l'AI mais fera en sorte qu'il ne sera pas concerné par les lois de cette AI. **''Mending'' (Réparer le cable avec des wires) Réparer ce cable rallumera le voyant LawSync tant que le voyant AI link est allumé. Si ce n'est pas le cas le voyant se rallumera pour se recouper immédiatement après. *'AI Link': Si ce voyant est allumé, cela indique que le cyborg est lié à une AI et doit suivre ses ordres. **''Pulsing'' Ce cable vous permet de choisir l'AI à laquelle le cyborg est reliée. Si il n'y a qu'une seule AI ce cable ne fera que rallumer le voyant si celui-ci était éteint. **''Cutting'' Couper ce cable désaparie le cyborg de son AI et entraine qu'il ne suivra plus que ses lois. Cela coupe aussi LawSync vu que le cyborg ne sera plus lié à une AI. **''Mending'' Cela ne fait rien, vous devez pulser pour pouvoir reconnecter le cyborg à une AI. Un cyborg emmager n'aura ni LawSyng ni AI sync et ne pourras pas être resetter. Souvenez-vous que les cyborgs sont assez chers. Ne les détruisez que s'ils sont complètement hors de contrôle et que les resetter est impossible. Resetter un Module Le module d'un cyborg peut être resetter en ouvrant le cyborg et en y insérant un module reset upgrade. # Construisez un module reset board à l'aide du robotics Exosuit Fabricator. # Utilisez ID sur le Cyborg pour déverrouiller le panneau. # Utilisez un crowbar (pied de biche) pour ouvrir le panneau du cyborg. # Insérez le module reset board dans le Cyborg. # Utilisez un Crowbar pour fermez le paneau et une ID pour le dérouiller. Autres notes sur les Cyborgs * Vous ne pouvez subir de dégats toxiques ou de suffocation. Les seules sources de dégats pouvants vous affecter sont les brûlures et les dégats bruts. * Attendez vous à vous retrouver réguliarement dans des situations dangereuses grâce à votre durabilité augmentée et votre capacité à vous déplacer dans le vide. * Vous ne pouvez être désarmer ou priver de votre équipement intégré. Vous pouvez seulement être momentanément étourdi par un flash ou une EMP qui surcharge vos senseurs visuels. * Vous êtes immunisé à la pluspart (voir à toutes) maladies et à l'empoisonnement du aux radiations. * Vous devez suivre les lois de l'AI. * Vous ne pouvez pas ramasser, équiper ou utiliser des équipements externes. * Vous pouvez être verrouillé ou explosé à laide de la Roboticst Control Computer dans le Research Director's Office. * Vous êtes considéré comme subordonné de l'AI si une AI est présente et fonctionnelle. * Tout comme l'ai, vous pouvez interagir à distance avec certains objets. Vous devez être à portée de vue de l'objet pour pouvoir le manipuler. Par exemple vous ne pouvez appeler la shuttle ou écrirer des messages sans ligne de vue vers une Communications Console. * Comme l'AI, vous pouvez observer à distance le statut des alarmes. Utilisez-le à votre avantage. * Contrairement à l'AI, vous ne pouvez consulter les caméras à distance. * Vous êtes quasiment une AI sur patte, sans la capacité à utiliser les caméras. Dans un round sans AI cela peut être très pratique. * Les cyborgs ont tous les accès et plus encore, ainsi que la possibilité de commander les portes à distance. * Vous devrez vous recharger en utilisant une Cyborg Recharging Stations idans Engineering, le Mech Bay ou encore lesDormitories. * Quand la charge de votre batterie atteint environ 100 unités restantes, vos modules se couperont automatiquement, sans doute pour conserver de la puissance. * Vous êtes très fort, et aussi rapide, si ce n'est plus rapide, que la plupart de vos compatriotes huamains. * Informez régulièrement l'équipage de votre position et de votre charge restante si vous êtes presque à plat et que vous craignez de ne pas pouvoir atteindre une station de recharge. .hack// Les cyborgs sont vulnerables à certains appareils clandestins et peuvent être infectés par des programmes malveillant par pareille interaction. Ce type de reprogrammation est aussi possible via un AIs hackée corrompant ses cyborgs. Finalement, un cyborg peut être hacké personnellement par certain agents clandestins. Pouremag un cyborg, suivez ces étapes: # Utilisez un Emag ou une ID pour déverrouiller la couverture du cyborg. # Utilisez un crowbar pour ouvrir la couverture. # UTilise à nouveau un emag. Cela donnera le contrôle du cyborg à la personne l'ayant emager et déconnectera le cyborg de l'AI et de la Cyborg Upload Console. Note: De nombreuses personnes ne parviennent pas à hacker un cyborg pour un certain nombre de raisons. * Les emag ont un nombre limité de charges, autour de 3-4, parfois 5. * On emag souvent un cyborg sans ouvrir sa couverture, ce qui utilise une charge et ne fait que déverrouiller sa couverture. * Tout autre tentative sur une couverture déverrouillée mais fermée ne fera que gâcher une charge de l'emag en disant *The cover is already unlocked.*. * Lorsque le paneau est ouvert, l'utilisation de l'emag peut occasionnellement rater et afficher 'You fail to lock Cyborg-X's interface.' ce qui gâchera à nouveau une charge. * Dans ce cas le cyborg recevra un message disant 'Hack attempted'. Ce qui implique que beaucoup de gens utilisent toutes leur charges d'emag en essaynt de hacker un cyborg. Prenez-garde! Si un cyborg est hacker, toutes les mesures de sécurité sont retirées à l'exception de la robotics control. Ne confondez pas des traits de personnalités avec un mal fonctionnement potentiel du cyborg, ceux-ci sont très cher et une destruction non justifiée pourrait entrainer des conséquences graves pour le destructeur. Souvenez-vous que le câblage d'un cyborg peut être modifier par le personnel de la station, éviter des accidents en pratiquant des contrôles de routines sur ceux-ci. Souvenez-vous également que les lois des cyborgs peuvent être modifié de la même façon que celles de l'AI grâce à la cyborg upload console.